ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The highly integrated nature of the University of Michigan O'Brien Kidney Translational Core Center (MKTC) requires a robust and active Administrative Core, which will coordinate workflow, distribution of resources and operations assessment of the Biomedical Research Cores. The Core will continue to set goals and objectives for the Center's operation and conduct ongoing review of the Center through consultation and survey of the Center's membership, advice of Internal and External Advisory Committees and interactions with other institutional P30 and external O'Brien Kidney Centers. In addition, the Administrative Core will organize, stimulate and evaluate interactions of the Center with our Institutional and International Research Bases to ensure that the Biomedical Research Cores and educational programs are providing optimal support. The core will also reach out to new faculty and other potential research base members to continue expanding the numbers in both bases. The core will also recruit new investigators to apply to the Pilot and Feasibility Program and will continue to administer this very successful program using expert institutional and external reviewers. The core will modify, update and request Center services. Maintaining a vibrant educational environment for kidney research, especially in T1 translational research, continues to be a major goal and the core will implement the effective Educational Enrichment Program including the Summer Students Research Program. The Administration Core will oversee the resource expenditures of the MKTC and be responsible for the reporting to internal and external stakeholders and to the NIH. The Core, through the Core's Working Group, will oversee all Cores, Enrichment Programs and the Pilot and Feasibility Grant Programs, ensuring that expenditure of cost-share funds are properly allocated to support investigators. The Core will also ensure that agreements between the administrations of entities who have agreed to co-funding will be properly executed and documented The Administration Core will maintain a Website for investigators and the public use to interact and to promote MKTC activities. The core will continue to support an Annual Educational Retreat for all research base investigators, including those at our other sites, to highlight translational research approaches, review research progress and obtain feedback on Center services. Throughout all these processes, the core will obtain quality assurance and improvement information from Research Base investigators. The core will host an annual meeting of our Institutional Scientific Advisory Board and our External Advisory Board to obtain advice on progress and new directions. The Administrative Core also hosts the Core Discount Program, which largely supports our Institutional Research Base investigators by providing discounts for a variety of institutional biomedical resource cores including transgenic, epigenomics, sequencing, metabolomics, histology, and other research facilities.